Red Balloon
by Anniegilly
Summary: William is kidnapped some years ago, and now is being raised in a secret island. He try to escape with his friends. Will Scully find her son? What will Mulder do to repair his broken relationship with Scully?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me; they belong to Fox Broadcasting Company. This is an uncommercial fan fiction.

Characters: William, Mulder, Scully

Summary: "To survive, we have to kill each other. We do not know the past; we live at present to fight the future. Even if we do not know what our future is."

**Red Balloon**

**Chapter 1. We**

William POV.

April 2010.

It was not a dream. Joan was dead!

We woke up at 5AM, much like an automatic computer. There were only 7 members survived in our group. In the general "test" last month, Joan was unable to swim across that lake… I looked at her empty bed. They quietly carried her away, just like what they did with Tom, Marc, Bill and David.

They killed Joan. Her body was deep in the frozen lake. We knew that clearly. We didn't believe GovMan anymore. They tried to cheat us; they said Joan was unable to continue the training course, so they brought her home. Ridiculous! Home? What home? We didn't have any home. We didn't know anything about our parents. We had to stay here, we had to take some cruel examinations, we had to struggle to survive. If we could not, we would surely die!

This is a remote island, and all of us children, born in 2001, were brought here since an early age. They (GovMen) divided us into 12 groups, each group had a name derived from the names of months in a year. Our groups called "May," consisted of 8 boys and 4 girls. Ethan was the instructor.

In recent times, we had to take a general "test" each month: swimming across the lake, using guns, fighting against some monster-like creatures… after each test, there was a member eliminated from the group. The first was Tom, he reacted a little too slow, and get a bullet right on his forehead. We used to cry a lot, but not anymore now. The need to survive was much greater, we simply had to try our best to survive…

"The day is coming. December 22, 2012."

GovMan always said that. They wanted us to remember that day, the destiny day. The day we leave this damned island, to fight another battle. The battle of Humanity.

* * *

We were running across the forest. It was the general "test" , fighting in a forest.

"Williams…" James whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Only 7 left in January group. Vanessa said to me this morning. It's Hugh. He died because of his own poison…"

"Hugh?" I asked, but kept staring at the long road ahead with the gun in my arms.

"Yes. Vanessa was really scared. She said she doesn't know what's coming next. She doesn't know if GovMan will stop this or not…"

I felt his voice trembling with fear. James and Vivian were two of my best friends here.

"AAAAAAAA!"

There was a distance voice, someone cried out loud. I felt like a knife cut through my whole body. It was Vivian's voice. I ran as quickly as I could to her. James followed me closely. My heart started to beat like hell. We ran across the bushes, even that meant we were destroying our formation. Never mind that. I didn't want to see Vivian die right in front of my eyes.

"BANG"

A series of bullets from my gun hit the monster, it fell down to the ground immediately. Green blood from its wound flowed all over the ground.

"Vivian. Are you OK?"

"I'm OK." Vivian groaned, her hands pressed on the wound.

"James, help her stand up now. We must not lose this test."

"Come on, Vivian." James put her arm over his shoulder, tried to help her on her feet."

We stopped, tried to figure out which way to go. If we didn't finish the test on time, no one knew what would happen.

"We are lost, Williams." Vivian said worryingly.

"Shhhhhhh…" I asked her to stop making noise. I closed my eyes, tried to hear something. I could hear some familiar voice from the distance.

"This way!"

"Williams, you are the best!" James said joyfully.

"Not now James. Hurry up!" I smiled.

James and I carried Vivian on the back by turns, we ran like hell to the final checkpoint. Vivian held a gun in her hand, tried and shot any creature flying around us.

The time was running out.

"Williams, James, just leave me here, you two go your way, or all of us will be late."

"No!"

"Oh please, Williams. I don't want you and James has to die because of me."

"Shut up and try to shoot those flying creatures!" I interrupted her.

"You're so stubborn!"

"Vivian, it's not a bad trait of his personality, especially in this situation." James started to giggle.

His giggles made us felt ease, at least for the moment.

* * *

"TIME'S UP!"

It was Ethan's voice. He was our instructor. Fortunately enough, we arrived on time. I put Vivian down, sat beside her and breathed heavily. I looked around; there were just 6 boys and girls…

Ethan tapped his finger on his wristwatch.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ethan said loudly, pointed at a helicopter parked nearby.

"Why don't we wait for Edwards? There are only 6 here…"

"Williams…" He stared intensely at me. "We will look for him later."

I stopped asking. We walked into the helicopter. I knew he lied. Edwards stayed in this deep forever.

* * *

"May group report, Sir." Test completed. 6 remain. List completed now!" Ethan said through his walkie-talkie.

"Is Williams alive?" A man asked gravely.

"Yes Sir, he's still alive"

_**A/N: Don't ask me about Ethan. Yes, he is Scully's ex-boyfriend. LOL. Hehehe. Write a review for me, will you? Love you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Secret Base. 5 AM_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Ethan shouted loudly.

The children woke up, tried to settle in a big hurry.

"Wake up and mass up at the main ground in 15 minutes. Anyone who comes up late will be punished!"

15 minutes later.

The groups lined up at the main ground, from January to December. They were children with icy face, their eyes was lack of any emotion and filled with tiredness of training and testing courses. They feared of the monthly general "test." "Fight, fight, fight for the future." GovMan shouted repeatedly each day. But what is the future? Why do they have to fight? GovMan never let any of them know.

Stood first in each line was the captain of the group. They stood still until there was a voice came from a loudspeaker. It was a man voice. The speaker spoke loudly:

"Soldiers… Super Soldiers… You are genius children of the Earth. You are the future of this world. I'm proud of you. All of you passed the tests, prove yourself to be worth of living and fighting for the future. You are now ready to face with any enemy on the Destiny Day..."

The ground was completely silent. The monotonous voice continued.

"In the next month, we will keep the current group of six members, and no one will be eliminated. You need to focus on training and learning how to put up a real fight. However, there will be a final test on the month after that. In the test, 24 red balloons will be hung up at the final checkpoint. Anyone who can get his hand on one of the balloons will be the winner. I hope you will do the best that you can to survive, for the future…"

The voice suddenly ended, the atmosphere became more and more tense. The Battle. The balloons. Red. Death…

"Everybody, back to the base! Keep your formation!" Ethan blew his whistle.

"Willy…" Nick whispered when he walked by. "Remember the captain's meeting tonight."

"OK Nick." William replied, pretended to look straight forward. No one should know about this secret meeting.

The fear like a huge shadow spread its wings covering the horizon. Some crows cried heartrendingly in the sky. The time was running out. Everyone of them knew that.

_CA. Crotch Hospital. April 2011._

"Ring…ring…ring..." The phone bell rang.

"Dana Scully."  
"Hey Dana it's me. Monica Rayes." A familiar voice came through the phone.

"Oh my God… Monica…" Scully dropped the documents in her hand to the table. She was really surprised. "How are you? Why do you know my phone number?"  
"Hey don't give me that. I am a FBI agent. I know how to find out. But it took me six months. Yeah, six months." Monica replied, her voice seemed very serious.

"Monica…" Dana recognized her seriousness. "What's that, Monica? You don't call me just to ask how I am, right?"

"Dana, you must be calm, please." Monica said cautiously. She knew it was hard to deliver such a bad news.

"Yeah…" Dana breathed deeply. She felt extremely nervous. "So, what is that, Monica?"

"Dana, six months ago, I was investigating a case when I happened to know something about … about Vander Kamp family…"

"Kamp? Oh my God! Monica, what happened to them?" Scully asked hurriedly.

"They were killed eight years ago. But the murderers were still unknown…"

"Yeah… What about Williams?" Her voice became softer and softer. She felt a trembling tingle creep through her head. She left her son with a hope there would be no danger for him. But she understood she cannot keep them away from her son. Suddenly she felt oppressed. Was he alive or dead?

"I don't know, Dana… According to the report, they found the body of everyone in that family… expect for William's." Monica continued. "Dana, calm down, please…"

Dana couldn't hold it back any longer. She started to sob. Her voice was interrupted with some hiccups

"Monica… I left my son… and now… maybe they have killed him… Just because of me…"

"Dana, calm down… I do not say William was dead… That's why I try to call you…"

"What? Monica? You know anything about him? Is he still alive?" Dana asked immediately.

"I'm in an investigation with John. We have found some information. There were 144 similar cases around the country. All of the victims are 3 year old kids. I tried to make a contact with you, but I couldn't. You and Mulder were gone three years ago, and nothing was left in your house."

"We moved to another place. Sorry I didn't keep in touch with you. Monica, do you know where William is now?"

"I'm not sure, but I got some interesting clue. You and Mulder should go to my place and we'll see what we can find…"

"Where are you now, Monica?"

"Roswell."

"Okay I'll call you later, alright? I have to tell Mulder first…"

"OK, Dana, bye."

"Monica…" Dana whispered softly.

"What?"

"Thank You…"

"Oh, my… Dana…" Monica smiled, and then hung her phone. She imagined what Dana's face should look like. It's been 9 years since the last time they met. Dana Scully… She didn't become different…

_**A/N: Phew… Pls write a review. I love it. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

_1AM. At the Secret Base, May Group Camp_

"Willy, they're gone." James whispered.

"Shhhhhhhh… I know."

William left his bed, lightly stepped away. He carefully looked around for in case there was any guard patrolled around. And then he sneaked through a secret doorway, went outside the camp.

He walked hurriedly to the meeting point deep in the forest, where children from other groups stayed there waiting.

"Hey, we're here." Nick waved to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Ethan was pretty harsh today…" William whispered.

"No need to explain. We don't have much time. Must be quick before they discover us. Have you heard anything new from them?" Vanessa, the girl with curly hair and a round face interrupted.

"Just a little bit… about the final test they talked about… Perhaps they'll do it in a very sudden way. You should prepare it with your group mates. We must be ready for any action if needed…" William replied seriously.

"What is the test?"  
"The final test, Vanessa. They will settle up a test for each group according to what we have learnt here. As I know, your group January have basic skill of mixing and doing research on various kind of toxic chemicals, right? I heard Phoebe, your instructor, talked about your test. They'll force you to take some poison, and then show you its chemical formula. You must find out an antidote before you die."

"Oh no… They can't do that to us. We're just 10 year old kids, Willy…" Vanessa put her hands on her mouth, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Vanessa, who cares how old we are? How many of us have to die recently?" William sighed.

"What should we do, William? You are the brightest among us. And we all know the special abilities that you keep as a secret. GovMan never know that, right?" A brown haired boy of February group asked.

"I know where they hide a boat. We will use it to stage the great escape. I plan to do this on the final day. All of us, not just 24 random people will survive. We won't have to collect those stupid red balloons to live in this world." William clenched his hand.

"How?" Nick asked worryingly.

"We can outnumber them, Nick. We're just smaller than they are, and we don't have any weapons. But they have trained us to fight, and to escape right? Don't worry; we won't do it in any typical we-have-more-men-than-they-have-bullets fashion. We have to escape before it's too late…"

Suddenly, William heard a strange noise came from the distance.

"Stop! Shhh…. I hear some footstep come towards us."

The children stop talking immediately. They didn't dare to make any noise, or to breathe heavily. The atmosphere became grave. One of them stepped forwards, tried to look through an eyehole, but he couldn't see anything. William put his finger on his mouth, made a signal for them. And then he made another signal with his hand, commanded the children to dismiss.

"I'll explain the plan in the next meeting." William whispered.

While the children dismissed and went back to their camp, William left quietly, he ran across the forest to go back to his camp. Just when he was near the camp, he heard a gunshot from far away. Suddenly, he felt worried. Was that a friend of his get shot? GovMen tried to punish someone? He decided to run towards the gunshot.

"A….Ummmmmmm"

A man suddenly appeared right behind him, hold him back. He quickly put his hands on William's mouth. It was Ethan.

"Be silent, or die!" Ethan whispered in his ears, and then he put his hands down, and turned William facing him.

"William, it is the curfew hours now. What are you doing here?" He wailed.

"I…I heard a gunshot somewhere." William tried to explain.

"It's not your business. Go back to your bed. Now." Ethan gave an order.

"No!" William opened his eyes widely, replied stubbornly. "Maybe someone needs help. There are many monsters in the forest, you know that."

Ethan looked deep inside his blue eyes. He seemed to inherit her blue eyes. "Oh, Scully. Dana Scully." Ethan sighed.

"You look like her, but you shouldn't be stubborn now. I want you to be safe, do you understand? Now, go back to your bed, William."

"I look like her? Who are you talking about?"

"Your mother."

"Mother?" William opened his eyes widely. Of course, he had a mother, but he never thought Ethan knew her. Mother, it was a little thing in his memory. In his dreams, sometimes a mysterious woman occurred, and sang some familiar song for him. But he couldn't see her face clearly, and she often left before he woke up.

"You know my mother?"

"Yes."

"She… she's still alive?" William breathed deeply.

"Of course, William."

William silenced. His mother was alive…still alive. In the past few years, he only wanted to survive, to escape this terrible island. He never thought of his mother or something like that. Maybe his father was alive, too? Who know? He had to escape; he had to find his mother, his father, his family. He had to find them.

"OK, let's go back." William replied mildly, and walked with Ethan to the camp.

William was still a child. He never felt the love in the people around him. Instead of staying in a cozy home with his parents, he had to learn to survive, he had to fight against some monsters, and he had to take all those horrible tests. He wanted to find his family so much that he didn't even wonder if Ethan told him a lie or not.

Luckily enough, Ethan didn't tell a lie.

_At Scully and Mulder's apartment._

Dana opened the door. The room was empty. Some pieces of paper cut from newspaper on the desk. They were all about UFO.

Dana hung her jacket on the stand, and put her pocket down on the chair.

"Mulder?" Dana opened another door, but the room was empty, too.

She walked up stair, onto the corridor, and suddenly she heard Mulder's voice. He was talking with someone through his phone. She felt completely shocked with what she has just heard.

"OK, I'll be there." Mulder hung his phone. Turning his head back, he saw Scully standing there looking at him. She looked very angry.

Without saying a word, Scully immediately walked away. Mulder ran following her.

"Stop, Dana. Wait. Let me explain…" Mulder caught up with her, he hold her shoulder back, and then turned her facing him.

"You don't have to say anything, Mulder." She was so angry that her face turned red.

"Please, listen to me."

"I think we talk about this so many times? I think we have settled down?" Her eyes turned red mildly, and the tears started to flow out of her eyes, ran down her cheek.

"I just… I just cannot give it up, Dana…" Mulder

"Mulder…" Dana started to sob. "All those years, you were trying to find out the truth, and I was always beside you. But you always left me behind, you always made me wait for you to come back. Three years ago, we have settled down, Mulder… You promised that you will never left me behind again, that you will never make any decision without me… This is our home, Mulder. Our home, not your home, not my home…"

"Dana…" Mulder looked at her. He extended his hand trying to hold her tightly, but she pushed his hands away.

"No, Mulder… And you talked to someone else; you said you'll go with them, you'll be there, but you never talk to me. Mulder? You still want to go for another UFO incident? Another alien case? Do you know how I feel when I know that you are in danger? You never care about that, do you? You're only after that damned truth, right? It's more important than me and you, right?"

Mulder stood still there, didn't know what to say. He knew he hurted her that much.

"I'm sorry, Dana…"

"Sorry? Sorry? I don't need your sorry, Mulder! Where were you when William and I need your help? When I have to leave William behind? And now when I'm not even sure if William alive or not, you still want to go for those UFO and alien cases? Why do you do that to me, Mulder? "

"What happened to you, Dana? You just went home and you got angry, you didn't even listen to me. I just don't want you to worry about anything." Mulder tried to calm her down; he didn't know what just happened, or why Dana couldn't control her emotions. She seemed to be another woman and not Scully anymore.

"Well, Mulder, you don't even care about our son William…" Dana continued to cry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mulder nearly shouted out.

"I say that you don't care about William. You never wanted me to bear him. I had to beg you, right? It was your mercy, right? And now you don't care about our son, no, my son."

"ENOUGH! DANA!" Mulder shouted angrily.

Dana silenced. Both of them were hurt, she knew that. She put on her jacket, walked quickly downstair, towards the door.

"Dana, I'm sorry." Mulder was quicker, he ran after her, and then he extended his arms holding her against his chest.

Dana smiled bitterly. It was Mulder… the man she loved so much. She had stayed beside him for 18 years, always love him tenderly. But she started to doubt him and his love for her. She couldn't believe that he lied to her, or tried to leave her for those UFO incidents… he was still in search for the truth, after all those years.

"Three years ago, you said "That's why we can't be together…" Mulder… and I said "I won't come home…" … yes, and now, I won't come home, there is no home… Mulder…"

She pushed his arms away, picked up the car key and walked outside the apartment. Mulder stood still there seeing the car running away. He put his hands on his face. He didn't want Dana to leave him… He never wanted it.

_A/N: Is it a little bit too long? Or too sad? Do you like it? Please, write your review. Thank you ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Red**_

_4 AM._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Vivian hid her face with her hands, cried out loud.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" James shot at the creatures with his gun.

"Vi, run away, this way!" William shouted out.

"Hurry up, Vivy… Before they kill us!" James took her hand, quickly found the clearest way to ran away. The other children also ran as fast as they could, while flying monsters kept attacking them. Some of them used gun to fight back.

"Where are we going, William? Are we lost?" Nick said, breathed rapidly.

"Shut up and try to shoot those monsters! William never gets lost!" James growled.

William led 12 other children ran like crazy out of the forest. No one dared to say anything, their hearts beat like they were jumping out of their chests. They were so scared that they kept running. They ran for their life, among all kinds of howling and growling creature in the forest. Undoubtedly, Govman has specially raised and trained those horrifying creatures, used them as training minions for the children.

"HURRY UP!" William shouted out loud, clenched his gun.

They had run for their life for nearly three hours. The children staged their great escaped at one A.M., and they planned to leave this terrible island before the final test. The January group had successfully anaesthetized their instructors, and the children collected as many guns as possible, tried their best to fight their way to the seashore, where the boat was hidden somewhere…

"STOP!" Nick shouted. Everyone stopped immediately, suspiciously looked at him. They found their way out of the forest, and ran towards a spaciously desolated road. There was nothing, not even a single tree in the road.

"Landmines! Landmines are planted everywhere on this road. Believe me, they have trained us December to detect and defuse mines. Look at this…"

Nick said, picked up a small rock and threw it to the road.

"BOOOOM!" A huge explosion rosed up immediately, blew away everything around it.

"What should we do now?" Vanessa seemed to be horrified.

"Do exactly what I do. With this kind of mine, we only have one way…" Nick lowered his body, pressed his stomach against the ground and carefully started to crawl towards the road.

"Now, follow me. Very slowly and carefully." He whispered.

The children followed him, and finally they could reach the seashore.

"This is it! This is it!" William cheerfully shouted out loud, ran to a boat anchored near the seaside.

"Hurry up!"

The children quickly ran to the boat and tried to climb up into it.

"Willy, but there is no key here. How can we start this boat without a key?"

They tried to find the key, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"The balloon! Damn it. They knew it! They keep the key in the balloon!" William growled furiously.

"We must go back?"  
"It's the only way."

William and the children ran back to the island. When they get to the red balloons, a large explosion suddenly burst out behind them. The instructors led platoons of soldier ran after them, and gunshot started to fly around.

"Run away!" William shouted.

William held James and Vivian's hands and ran as fast as he could to the red balloon, took it off and get the key, and then he led them back to the seashore, where the boat was still there.

"AAAAAhhh!"

A monster attacked James, bit off his stomach. His blood spilled everywhere on the ground.

"BANG!" William shot at the monster. It was his last bullet, and he didn't have any

"James!"

"Run away!" James tried to shout with his faint breath. William rushed to his side.

"Are you OK, James? I'll help you on your feet again… Now, slowly…"

"No, William, run away… They are after you. No time to waste, run away. Hurry up… You must bring Vivian back to her family, remember? Your guns have no bullet at all, so run as fast as you can….Please, run away…"

"BANG!"

He hadn't finished his saying yet… He got a bullet right in his head.

James was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." William growled furiously, looked at Ethan, who shot James dead.

"Run, William, run…" Vivian took his hand, tried to persuade him.

"No!"

"Run now. Run. William, Vivivan, run!" It was Ethan's voice.

Vivian was surprised; her eyes opened widely staring at Ethan. Ethan really wanted them to escape?

"Why do you kill him?" William cried out loud.

"No time to explain it for you, William. Run away. Go and find your mother. All other children were brought back to the camp."

Mother? Right, he had to find his mother…

"I'll kill you."

William said coldly, and then he and Vivian climbed up into the boat. He didn't know why Ethan let him escape, but he would pay for what he did to James. Vivian started the boat, and they drove it away from the seashore. Gunshot and rockets flew all around them, but they managed to escape.

Some hours later, the boat landed. The two children got off, looked at the world for the first time. The Govman had never let them knew anything about this world. Vivian started to cry, because she knew they had escaped the island, and because of James. William put his hand on her back, tried to console her, but finally he cried himself out…

_At Scully and Mulder's Apartment_

Mulder sat in the empty room. It had been four days since Dana left their apartment. He called to the hospital, but they said Dana didn't go to work. Yesterday, Maggie called him to ask about Dana, so she didn't come to her mother's home. Mulder didn't tell Maggie anything about her; he didn't want her to be worried. He always thought of her as his mother, she gave him anything he wanted, and he loved her even more than his own mother.

"Where could she go?" He mumbled repeatedly, rubbed his hair.

He didn't know much about her friends, all the time she ran away to this little town with him, she didn't make any contact with her friends. Mulder realized that because of him, she had to give up many things: family, friends, their son… and he did hurt her. He always made her live in fear and sorrow.

"Scully…" Tears started to ran down his cheek. He could have lost his woman, the woman he loved more than anything else in this world… He recalled what she said to him someday ago, and now he understood what she felt. He sat there waiting for her, he didn't know where she's gone, he didn't know if she was in danger or not, and, above all, he missed her.

He had to find her, he had to find her. He had to say that he always loved her, and their son, William, was the finest thing he ever had in his life. They were his family.

A/N: Sorry James, little boy. Rest in peace.

Do you like this chapter? Review pls. Thank you. ~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: To see you again**_

"Um…"

"Hey, you're awake?" Monica smiled.

"Yeah, um… Where are we?" Dana rubbed her eyes, she seemed a little sleepy. She turned her head looking at Monica. A strangely familiar feeling occurred to her. It's just like ten years ago, when she drove Dana away, hid her in a house when she gave birth to William. To her, Monica was like a sister, and much like Melissa, she always tried to protect her.

"We're in a small town, near the sea. I found some interesting information about some mysterious islands in this area." Monica said. She looked at the mirror and realized that Dana was staring intensely at her.

"What is it, Dana?"

"No…" Dana shook her head, "It just reminds me something… ten years ago, and you drove me away and hide me in an old house…"

"Yeah, I remember, you have a bigger belly that time." Monica laughed; she tried to cheer her up. She knew that Dana worried about William.

"Oh no, Mo…"

They were driving on a long and deserted road when they suddenly saw two children standing beside the road waving at them. Monica looked at them suspiciously, but then stopped.

"Help us, please help us." The girl kept waving her hands,

Dana opened the door, walked to them.

"What happened? Why are you standing here?"

"I need your help." The girl whispered.

Dana stepped forwards, she saw the two children. The girl has a round face, blond hair. The boy…

Dana statred. Suddenly she felt something really familiar, an unexplainable feeling towards this boy. His face… his nose… his mouth, his dark brown hair, his eyes… his blue eyes were opened widely. He looked exactly like… Mulder! No! Dana shook her head slightly. Mulder haunted her so much that she seemed to see him everywhere.

The two children looked much like they had just wrestled wildly with someone else, their clothes even seemed ragged. Dana looked at his face for a long time until she noticed that his hand was wounded, and blood was dripped out. His sleeve was completely blood-drenched.

"Oh my! Are you OK? Let me see.."

When Dana stooped towards him, she suddenly felt something cold, rigid in her belly. A gun! It had to be a gun.

"Drop your money and leave your car! Now!" The girl said coldly, with a gun in her hand.

"Are you kidding, baby girl?" Dana was shocked.

"You know what I mean." The girl stared at her.

"What happened?" Monica walked out. The gun was behind Dana's back, but she understood that something had gone wrong.

"FREEZE!" The boy shouted. He raised his unwounded hand, pointed his gun on her.

"Oh Boy,… OK, it's OK…" Monica raised her arms up, tried to think a way to calm them down.

"Don't make me angry! Do it now!" The girl shouted out loud.

"I don't know what happened to you two, but this is not a nice way to treat two strangers who try to help you…" Monica tried to persuade them.

"SHUT UP! Don't tell us what to do! We had enough!" The boy growled in a scary way. His eyes were turned red in anger.

"Calm down, calm down. We don't have money here, but I think you need the help. We won't hurt you... I promise… Little Boy, your hand is wounded, we should take you to the hospital to see…"

"What is a hospital?"

"What?" Dana looked at them, surprised. "It's… it's a place where doctors can examine your wounds…"

"No, we must not go to any public service; there'll be many people there. Don't try to fool us. Leave your car there. Start walking!"

"Don't say like that? You can drive our car? Girl, your friend is wounded; he might be in danger now. I'm a doctor myself, I know it. I'll try to help you. Let's go to my place, and I'll take a look at his wounds? OK? Just drop your gun, it'll be easier for us all."

"How can we believe you?"

"I don't know. We just believe in each other, is it OK?" Dana looked at the two children. They seemed to be as old as William, and she really wanted to help them.

"Believe me." Dana repeated.

"Should we believe her?" Vivian asked William.

"I believe her…" William gave her a look. Both of them understood that they have no choice but to believe this "strange" woman. Actually, there was no bullet left in their guns. They were ambushed when they tried to climb down the boat. They knew GovMan could come at any moment. "Better leave this place as soon as possible." William said to himself. He felt he can count on this woman. She seemed so familiar, like an old memory. Somehow he knew he met her a long long time ago.

"Alright, we believe you." Vivian said, and then she stepped back.

"OK, drop your guns, then. Get into the car. He's still losing his blood."

"OK." Vivian and William lowered their hand, but didn't drop their gun."

"Get in."

_At Monica's Apartment_

Scully tried to sew William's open wounds. Although he felt the pain, William didn't cry at all, he just frowned. When the wounds were dressed, he felt ease and fell asleep, mostly because he was too tired. Scully covered him with a blanket, and then went to the sitting room where Monica and Vivian were sitting there waiting.

"How is he?" Vivian asked immediately.

"He's OK now. But he lost a little too much of his blood, he needs some sleep now. You can ask him when he's awake." Dana smiled.

"OK, can you tell us what happened now?" Monica said, put her hand on Vivian's shoulder.

Vivian statred, stepped back.

"Alright, alright. We won't hurt you, you know that, right?"

"We escaped from an orphanage. We were too hungry. We tried to steal some food in a farm, and he was shot…" Vivian decided to lie.

"Oh God. They shoot children?" Monica said angrily.

"What's your name?" Dana asked.

"Vi… Violet. And he is Jimmy." Vivian licked her lips, tried to lie one more time. "But please. Don't let anyone know that we're here."

Dana and Monica looked at each other. They understood that she was lying. But they had to keep silent, they had to make the children believe in them before or everything would go horribly wrong.

"Thank you." Vivian whispered.

"It's alright." Monica smiled, and then she stood up, picked the car key and her jacket.

"Dana!"

"Huh?"

"I'll buy you some clothes, too. I still don't know why you are here, without any baggage."

"Thanks, we'll talk about that later." Dana tried to ignore her question.

"OK, good bye."

"Bye"

A few hours later, Monica returned with food and clothes. She went into the apartment, where Dana was sitting with William.

William looked surprised when he heard Dana called him Jimmy, but he looked at Vivian and understood everything immediately.

"I'm OK." He said weakly.

"OK, now I'll help you to take a bath, and then we'll have dinner together."

"It's OK. I can do it on my own."

"Let me help..." Vivian said.

"OK." William replied. He knew Vivian have something to talk to him.

"Try not to wet your wounds…"

William turned the tap on so that Dana and Monica couldn't hear what they said in the bathroom.

"We need to leave, Vivian…" William whispered.

"No, you are wounded. Seriously."

"We might be in danger here." William said stubbornly.

"There might be much more danger outside. All of them are after us, Willy." Vivian whispered.

"How can we believe them?"

"If they want to hurt us, they could do it from the beginning. William, you said you believe in that woman, right?"

"It's just… Um, OK. We'll stay here until we have other plans…" William sighed.

"Now take a bath, and see if your wounds are OK."

"OK."

"William." Vivian whispered slowly. "You tried to lead the bullets into another way, didn't you? If it hadn't been for you, I'd been died. Thank you."

"I always have a feeling that I cannot control my own powers, Vivy." William closed his eyes, recalled the ambush on the seashore."

"Now call me Violet."

"It's funny. Violet?" William giggled.

"Don't laughed, Jimmy." Vivian pretended to be serious, and the laughed out loud.

_**A/N: Long chapter. Leave review for me, pls. Thank you and love you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Joy to the World**_

In the darkness, Dana talked with Monica about how she left her home and Mulder behind. She heard Monica sighed.

"So that's why you left him?"

"Maybe I was wrong, Monica. Maybe Mulder did just I asked him. You know, to be William's biological father…. Mulder was always a man of freedom. He always had his goals. And then I came into his life, I was a burden to him…" Scully spoke slowly.

"I don't think so, Scully. I understand Mulder's loving feeling for you. He really loved you, Dana."

"We should have ended as partners. I always doubt this relationship, Monica. I do not doubt him, but I think, maybe, just maybe, his life would be much better if I didn't come to him, if William never existed…."

"Do you regret about William?"

"No, I don't mean that, Monica. William is the greatest gift I've ever had. But sometimes I think that… If I never gave birth to him, maybe he wouldn't suffer so much sorrow, so much pain; he wouldn't have to live such a painful life. And everything would be much easier for Mulder.

Her voice was fading away. Monica felt that Dana was crying quietly in the dark. She reached out, hold her hand.

"Dana… listen to me, William was lucky to be born. That's life, you understand? You gave him his life, and you gave you so much love. William is a miracle for you and you for him. Right?"

"Thank you Monica." Scully smiled in the dark. "Maybe I'll go and take a look. I want to know if there is anything wrong with our little friends. I'm not sure if Jimmy is OK or not, his wound…"

"Dana, do you think that… there's something very familiar in Jimmy?"Monica suddenly asked.

"You realize that, too?" Scully surprised, she thought that it was a strange feeling to her only.

"Um…."

"We'll find it out. Now we need to make them believe us. They behave strangely, I think."

Scully said, and then she left her bed. She went to the children's room, slowly opened the door. He was in his bed, frowned.

"They're following us. They're coming for us… Cross the lake, we have to cross the sea. The boat… 2012… 2012… James, run, James.

"NOOO!" William shouted. The wound in his hand hurt him again.

William opened his eyes. In reality, he isn't on the island anymore: he escaped from it a day ago. He realized that Dana was staring at him. Looking at her blue eyes, he felt safe and warm. Who is she anyway? Why does she bring so many familiar feelings?

Dana held his hand.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, it's alright. It's only a nightmare."

William didn't say anything. Right, his name is Jimmy. Jimmy.

Dana tucked up his hair, looked at him tenderly.

"You can sleep now. Everything will be OK."

William didn't say anything, but when Dana started to walk out, suddenly he held her hand tightly. He looked scared.

"Don't go…"

Dana surprised, she turned back, looked at him. William didn't know why he called out, but he felt he wanted to stay with her. Many lessons from the past in the horror island taught him not to believe in anyone, he has to fight against the world. Why does he believe him her in the very first time he meets her? He can't explain.

"Please…" William said.

Dana smiled; she sat on the bed, near him.

"Okay. I won't leave until you get to sleep." She touched his hair.

" _Jeremiah was a bull frog… was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said… but I had him a drink his wine… and he always had some mighty fine wine. Joy to the world…" _Dana sang mildly.

His wounds and a tension feeling after the escape made him tired, William quickly felt asleep. That song, he knew that song. Is it his dream? That familiar voice… "Joy to the World…"

Dana quietly closed the door. She walked to Vivian's room. The little girl was lying in the bed with her body slightly bent over. Dana pulled the blanket up to her neck, and went back to her room. Quietly and slowly, she crept back to her bed, and kissed Monica in her forehead. "Good night Monica," she whispered.

* * *

"Good morning." Monica smiled.

"Good morning… oh, it seems that I sleep late again…" Scully sleppily said, looked at William and Vivian sitting at the table. Monica was cooking their breakfast.

"Last night you went to bed too late, Dana. Now, breakfast is served, Miss Scully." Monica said.

Dana sat at the table. William glanced at her, but turned away immediately.

"Do you sleep well?"

"Thank you, I have a good sleep. How about you Wi…ah, Jimmy?" Vivian replied.

"I'm fine." William said.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

William and Vivian looked at each other, confused. TV? What is a TV? In the last ten years, they didn't have any contact with the world outside the island. They have no idea what it's like. Only lessons about weapons, drugs, bomb, fighting, struggling to survive. Ethan only told them about the outside world, about money, about orphanage… That's why they want to rob Dana and Monica of "money" although they have no idea what it is.

"Are you OK, guys?" Dana asked. She felt surprised.

"Uhm, we didn't have no TV at the orphanage." Vivian decided to lie.

"Oh, OK, let me..."

Dana left the table and opened the TV. They quickly finished the breakfast. While Dana helped Monica to clean the dishes, William whispered to Vivian

"Is TV a weapon?"

"No Willy, it's for entertainment." Vivian laughed.

"Jimmy, not Willy please, miss Violet."

William and Vivian laughed out, and it made Monica and Dana looked at them. They were very nervous the day before. It's a good sign, Dana know that. She hope to find something more about them.

"Ring ring ring….." The door-bell rang

"We have guests" Monica smiled and rushed to the door.

"John!" She clasped John Dogget with sudden haste when she saw him standing there.

"Hi Honey…" John kissed on her check. "Hi Dana…" John mildly shoved Monica away when he saw Dana.

"Hi John." Dana smiled.

It had been a long time since the last time he met Dana. She looked just as young, but her red hair grew longer. John smiled, recalled the first meet, this redhead woman had thrown a glass of water at him, right in front of everyone in the FBI Headquarter. He did have some loving feeling with her, a strong, independent woman. Plus she's beautiful. John breathed heavily. Now he has Monica with him, but there's still some feeling aroused when he meets her.

"Come in, John. You must see the children…"

"Wait a minute, Monica. Wait him…"

"Who?" Monica asked curiously.

"Hello everyone." A tall man stepped forward to the door. His hair was a little bit messed up.

"Mulder!" Monica surprised, she looked at him and Dana.

"Scully…" Mulder said mildly.

Dana coldly looked at him, and she walked back into the house.

"What happened?" John is the only one who had no idea what was going on.

"I'll explain later. Come on in." Monica replied.

* * *

Vivian sat nearer to William when she saw to strange men entering the room. They looked at them suspiciously. Dana recognized their reaction, she quickly assured them

"Jim, Vi, this is John… and Mulder. Our friends. Don't worry, they are nice people. They'll help you."

Mulder nodded his head, smiled. Still, Dana didn't gave him a look. He knew she hadn't forgiven him yet. Mulder looked at the boy, his dark brown hair, his lips, his nose… His big, bright blue eyes. Scully? Her eyes? Why does this boy make him feel so familiar?

"Hi Buddy." Mulder smiled at him. He always get along with children, just like with Emily long time ago.

While John sit besides Monica, Mulder walked towards Dana. He wanted to stay behind her, hold her in his arms. He tried so hard to find her in the past few days, and fortunately, Skinner helped him to contact with John and he get to know something about Monica.

"I have something to tell you, Scully."

"We talked enough, Mulder."

"Please…" Mulder looked at Dana with an imploring and tender expression. He looked very tired, his eyes made her felt sympathetic.

"OK."

Mulder and Dana walked upstairs. She closed the door in case someone would hear their argument.

"Ok, what do you want to… sa… um…"

She was interrupted. Mulder hold her tightly in his arms, kissed her in her lips.

"Mulder!"

"I'm sorry. I miss you, Scully"

_**A/N. I would like to thank "So kiss me goodbye" and Patrice who always supports me, and comment each and every chapter of my fic. Your words has encouraged me so much, although I couldn't update the story as quick as possible, and my English was, and still is, bad. Sometimes I feel a little bit sad, because I think nobody's going to like my stories, but now I have you by my side, and I'll try the best that I can. Thank you. I love you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I miss you, Scully…"

Suddenly, the house seemed like it was shaking, some metal objects on the desktop started to oscillate and then fell to the ground. Mulder quickly held Scully in his arm, tried to protect her.

"What was that?"

"My God! The children!" Scully shoved Mulder aside and rushed downstairs. She felt something unnatural was happening. However, only a few minutes later, everything went back to normal.

"What was that, Monica? Is everyone OK?"

"We're OK, Dana. Suddenly everything was swinging…" John replied, while Monica held the children in her arms.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm going to my room," William said, looked at Vivian. She immediately understood that he wanted to talk with her.

"OK. Jim, Vi… I'll take you to your room."

"It's alright. We can walk…"

William left the lounge, and Vivian followed him. The adults looked at them suspiciously.

* * *

_At William's Room_

"What happened, Willy?" Vivian asked immediately.

"I did it, Vi… everything just happened, every objects in the house…"

"WHAT? How did you…" Vivian was surprised. Her eyes opened widely.

"I don't know, Vivian. Since I met these women, my power gradually became greater and greater… When we were in the island, I never used the power… metal telekinesis… I even could not control it when I tried to save you, on the beach… But now it seems to be much stronger. I can feel it. Some minutes ago, I tried to control it with my thoughts, and it works, Vivian!"

"Oh my God! This is serious, Willy. Why did you do it in front of everybody? They are all strangers. You know that."

"I just… Just feel bored. It's only a thought, Vi. I never tried to move anything with my mind. I just tried. I have no idea how it works…"

Vivian looked at William; he was as surprised at his power as her. She hold her hand, spoke softly:

"Willy, I don't know whether I should say this or not, but have you ever thought that… they, the people in the island, they spared us on purpose, because they want you to use your power? Because they couldn't make you use it correctly?"

"You mean…"

"You know that, Willy."

"Should we trust people in this house? Should we trust them?"  
"Trust no one, William..." Vivian whispered.

* * *

_At the living room_

Mulder sat next to Scully. Still, she didn't even look at him once.

"Was it an earthquake?" Monica offered her idea.

"No, it wasn't like an earthquake. It was just… just everything was mysteriously moving." Mulder said. He met Scully's eyes, but she turned her head away almost immediately.

"If this is an X-Files, perhaps we should investigate it later." Monica said. "I've just talked with detective Jack Whalan, he had spent much time investigating many cases of the missing children who were born in 2001. Scully, you really should meet him; maybe he has some information for you."

"I'll go with her." Mulder interrupted.

Monica looked at Mulder, and then she looked at Scully.

"OK… so John and I will go to the local police office, we can use our FBI identities to request a help from them. We will try to find any information concerning the nearby islands."

"We should go now." Mulder stood up, picked his jacket and walked out.

"What just happened between you two, Dana?" Monica whispered in Scully's ears.

"I'll explain later." Scully shook her head.

* * *

_At Jack Whalan's office._

"Hello, I am Mulder. This is…"

"Scully." Scully smiled, and then she shook Whalan's hand.

"Come on in, I'm waiting for you two..."

Scully and Mulder walked into the house, and then they sit on the lounge. Jack Whalan opened his locker, pulling out a big bunch of documents, along with many photographs.

"All the children were born in 2001; they have one thing in common: their father or mother had been missing… These are the case history documents. You can see, many strange health problems are documented here…"

Mulder closed his eyes. He recalled the time when Scully had to fight against her cancer.

"So do you have any other information on the children? Where did they hide the children?" Scully asked immediately.

"I did some investigation on my own, but I just could not find an exact place. Maybe it is one of those islands…"

Scully was focusing on the documents, while Jack Whalan kept staring at her. Mulder looked unpleasant.

"Sorry, do you mind if I use your WC for a while?"

"Walk ahead, when you meet the corridor, turn right." Jack replied politely.

When Scully had gone outside, Jack turned back to Mulder, whose face still looked uncomfortable.

"She's beautiful."

"Yep." Mulder answered curtly.

"Is she still single? She doesn't wear a ring, you see?" It seemed that Jack didn't even notice Mulder's face.

"She has a son."

"Oh, I love children." Jack said eagerly.

"And that's my son." Mulder issued a warning look.

"Seems that she kicked your ass." Jack shrugged, smiled at him. However, before Mulder had his reaction, Scully went back to the room.

"I'll wait in the car." Suddenly Mulder stood up and walked outside. Still he was in anger. He hated this "jackass".

After discuss with Jack Whalan how to find the mysterious island, Scully walked into the car where Mulder was waiting her.

"What keep you in there for so long?" Mulder mumbled.

"Works." Scully said coldly.

"Hey," Jack ran out of his house to the car, "You forget your cell phone."

"Thank you, Jack" Scully smiled with him.

"Goodbye Dana."

"Bye."

Mulder glared at him, and then started the car, drove away as quick as he could.

"What happened, Mulder?" Scully raised her eyebrows, noticing his strange behavior.

"Goodbye Dana? Dana? How does he know your name?"

"This whole world don't need to call me Scully? What the hell are you thinking about?"

"He's flirting with you."

"Mulder! We are hear because we need his help to find William, if you don't want to meet him, fine, you can go back home. I don't want to go with you if you keep your behavior like that!"

"Don't start it, Scully."

Scully and Mulder went back home, with John and Monica were waiting for them at the table. Throughout the dinner, Scully kept her dark, cold face while Mulder seemed to be a little annoyed.

"How was the meeting with Jack?" Monica asked.

"Good."

"Terrible."

Mulder and Scully answered simultaneously.

"Huh?" Monica confusingly looked at them.

"Let me tell you. There's some new information we have here…" Mulder said, and went upstair with John and Monica.

"Jim, Vi… Do you want some cake?" Scully smiled sweetly at the children, thinking she shouldn't battle with Mulder in their presence.

"Yeah…" Vivian answered.

Scully went into the kitchen with the two children. It was the first time they ever saw someone making a cake. Vivian helped Scully to knead the dough, while William tried to reach some item with his unwounded hand. "Hey," Scully spread some dough on their face, and all of them started to giggle.

"Wow, at last we finish!" Scully put the cake on the table, smiled with the children.

"This is the first time we make a cake." Vivian answered frankly.

Scully rubbed their heads and they ate the cake together. After that, they watched some TV show, and Scully told them a story before both of them fell asleep in the lounge.

After talking with Monica and John, Mulder went downstairs and saw Scully so happy with the children. They were sleeping with their heads on Scully's thigh. She sang mildly, and fondled with their hair. This is everything she had always wished for, everything he could not give her – an ordinary family. Mulder regretted that he lost his temper with her.

"I'll take them to their room." Mulder said softly. Scully turned up her eyes looking at him and nodded.

Mulder held Vivian on his arms and Scully with William on hers, tried not to touch his wounded hand. When Mulder went back to Scully, he saw her looking at Jimmy in a strange way.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at him."

Scully had answered him. Mulder smiled.

"Jimmy is so adorable."

"He looks a little bit…"

Scully didn't finish what she wanted to say, but Mulder understood clearly, Jimmy made her think of William – their son. He stepped up, put his hand on her back. She didn't push him back.

"I don't know whether their parents are still alive or not. If not, I'm going to adopt them…" Scully said mildly.

"You never let me know this." Surprised, Mulder said loudly.

"Why should I let you know?" Scully turned back to face Mulder.

"Because we live together, remember? Or do you intend to live with that good looking detective Jack Whalan?"

"Mulder, he's only trying to help us."

"I hate how he looks at you. He's trying to flirt with you because you don't wear your ring."

"If he thinks I'm single because I don't wear my ring, then he's right!"

"We live together in our house, Scully. Once it was one Ed Jerse because I didn't give you a table, and now it's Jack Whalan just because I didn't give you a ring. Do you blame that on me?" Mulder nearly shouted out.

"Mulder, don't talk about Ed, or Jack here. If all I wanted is a stupid ring, I wouldn't have lived with you in so many years."

"So what do you want, Scully?"

"I just want my son William."

"Oh yeah, our son. And you abandoned him!" Mulder lost his temper again and he regretted it immediately.

Scully didn't say anything; she just stared at him. Tears started to came down her face. Yes, he was right. She abandoned her son William, and she knew she couldn't blame it on him.

"Scully… I don't mean that…" Mulder said softly, tried to grab her hand but she shoved him aside.

"I said it before… when you were jailed… I didn't have any choice, Mulder…" Scully started to cry. "I couldn't continue…"

"What do you mean?"

"Mulder… I don't want to tie you down, or anybody else. Continue with your quest of finding the truth… I cannot go with you. I have to find William…"

"Scully…"

"Go out, get out of here and go home. Mulder, you don't need to be here. I'll find my son on my own. You are free now, Mulder."

"HE'S MY SON, TOO." Mulder stormed blusteringly.

"Don't shout like that, you're waking Jimmy up. He is my son because you don't need him anymore." Scully wiped her tears and left the room.

Mulder rushed behind her; he didn't know that William had heard their argument. He closed his eyes, with their voices echoing in his head. "Her son is a William? Is that a coincident?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Scully's son is a William?" Vivian opened her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah." William nodded.

"Willy…" Vivian held his hand. "I think this is just a coincident, or… they did it on purpose, you know, they wanted you to hear that. Willy, we don't even sure if they are good men or not, we cannot trust them."

"I know, Vi, I'm just so confused. Every time I stay beside her, I feel so cozy and warm and safe. I don't think she will harm us."

"Trust no one, Willy. I think it hard, and we should leave now." Vivian suggested.

"What?"  
"Yeah, if they are evil, we must leave as soon as possible. If they are good, we shouldn't make them fall into trouble. The island people are after us."  
"You're right." William nodded. "We should make a good excuse and leave tomorrow."

"I'm worry about your wounds…" Vivian sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." William smiled.

* * *

The next morning, when Scully was holding the car key and tried to start the thing, Vivian jostled William.

"Scully where are you going?" He came near her and put his left hand on her arm.

Scully rubbed his hair and smiled. "I'm going downtown to buy some things, what happened Jimmy, you wounds still hurt?"

"No…" William bit his lips. "Do you mind if Vivian and I go with you? I feel really bored in the past few days..."

"Okay, you two go inside." Scully nodded.

The two children followed Scully into a shop.

"We're gonna go that way. Just try to walk away when she isn't looking at you." Vivian whispered to William's ears.

"Um…."

When Scully was choosing something in the store, Vivian took William's hand and drag him away quickly to the door. There was a promotional campaign in the shop, and some clerks were hanging red balloons all around to decorate the stores. The two kids stepped back immediately when they saw the red balloons. Memories from the past came back, with the battle on the island, the officials, the monsters, gunshots … suddenly everything appeared so vivid, and made them extremely nervous.

"Run, William, Run!" Vivian shouted out loud.

Vivian and William ran back to the store and crashed against some shoppers. They fell down to the ground.

"What happened? Where's your mother?" A woman appeared right there and asked them.

"Jimmy, Violet!" Scully was looking for the kids. She ran to them immediately when she saw them lying on the floor. William and Vivian fell to her arms and burst into tears.

'It's alright now, it's alright now. I'm here with you." She held them tight in her arms.

"Nowadays some mothers don't even look after their children." The woman shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Scully brought the children back home and sat with them on the longue.

"What happened? Why are you so scared of them? Can you tell me now? Maybe I can help you." Scully asked tenderly.

The two children shook their little heads, and remained silent. Scully could feel the fear of a nightmare in their eyes. She felt she needs to be more close to them.

"Come here…" She extended her arms and hugged them. "When you feel you can count on me, please tell me something about you, alright?"

William nodded. He felt so warm and comfortable in her arms.

* * *

Monica and Dogget opened the door and walked in to the room.

"Dana, where are the children?" Monica asked.

"They're sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah. I took them downtown today. They saw something that really frightened them but they refused to tell me what it was…." Scully sighed.

"Maybe they need more time…" Dogget said.  
"Um… Where have you been to?"

"We went to meet Jack; he said he could identify some questionable islands. Perhaps we should check them one by one. Mulder is still there, trying to develop a practical searching plan with him.

"Mulder? He's discussing something with Jack?" Scully seemed to be surprised.

"Yes he is. What's wrong with it?"

"No." Scully shook her head. She already thought that he had left earlier in the morning. She couldn't understand what he was thinking or what he was trying to do. "I'll go and check the kids." Scully went upstairs.

* * *

"William, I'm sorry." Vivian whispered, she didn't dare to look at him.

"What?"

"I was… jealous. When I said we should leave this house, I… I was fear that if you found your mother, you would leave me behind…" Tears came down her face. "I don't know what to do now William… I shouldn't make you leave them when you still have your wounds…" She started to sob heavily.

"Alright, alright. I understand. Vi, I won't leave you behind, even when I meet my mother. We'll go and find my parents together, alright?" William held her hands.

"William?"

"What?"  
"Do you think she is your mother?"

"Who?"

"You know who… Scully… You look like them, really. Scully and Mulder… everything…"

"Don't know. Maybe it's a coincident." William sighed.

"I think… she's really good with us, but we shouldn't trust no one… but in the shop… I was thinking everything would be okay when I saw her. I hope she's your mother." Vivian whispered to his ears.

"Yeah… and don't you cry anymore. You wet my sleeves." William laughed.

"William! Be serious!" Vivian shouted out.

"OK OK. But my name is Jimmy, remember?"

The two kids laughed out loud, but they didn't notice that Scully was standing outside their room. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard what they were saying... His name was William?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What happened, Dana? You are shivering…"

"Monica, would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Alright. John, wait here, will you. I'll go with her." Monica said; and then she and Scully went into her room.

"Monica, listen to me." Scully held Monica's hands. "Did you always say that Jimmy have something that reminds you of Mulder, right?"

"Yeah I told you the first time we met them, that he looked so familiar… uhm… he… looks like Mulder, really. But what?"

"Monica, I just heard their chatting… Jimmy and Violet. And Violet called him William…" Scully whispered. She seemed still in shock.

"What? Do you mean that..." Monica opened her eyes widely. She seemed very surprised.

"I don't know Monica." Scully shook her head. "Maybe… maybe it's just a coincident, maybe… but when I see him, Monica, I feel really really… I don't know how I feel, Mo. It's just like, you know. The moment when you feel you're truly a mother."  
"Scully, there's a very simple way to check… DNA testing. You'll see if you're really his mother or not."

"Oh yeah." Scully tapped her forehead. "Why couldn't I think of it before?"

"Just because you are so emotional now. You may tell him that you want to take him to hospital for a test, and then you can take his blood sample. I'll send it to one nearby lab, and soon you'll find out."

"Thank you Monica."

"If he is your William, then your encounter with him should be an X-file." Monica joked, but then she made her face look serious. "Dana, between you and Mulder, what just happened?"

"I don't know." Scully sighed. "We had an argument last night…"

"For what reason?"

"I just cannot follow right behind Mulder and have no idea what he would do next. I'm afraid that someday he will leave me behind to find the truth, I'm afraid that he will die someday. I'm so scared, you know that, Monica, I cannot live like this… No more X-files, I just want a normal life, like ordinary people who come home every evening, a home for you and him, Monica…"

Monica heard her well, and then she held her hands tight: "Listen, Dana. I know how you feel, but you should recall why you leave everything behind, even your family, to go with him? Because you loved him, that's why. And I know he loved you, too. Talk to him; give him a chance to explain. You cannot build up your home without the man you love so much, right?"

Scully sighed: "Maybe…"

"Mulder!" Monica called out when she saw Mulder went into the house.

"I just had a nice discuss with detective Jack." Mulder hung his jacket on the coat hanger.

"We'll talk about it later, Mulder. Scully is waiting for you upstairs. Maybe she has something to tell you."

Mulder went upstairs, but he stood outside for a while before he turned the door handle.

"Monica said you want to talk?" Mulder asked very mildly.

"Um…" Scully nodded.

"Whatever you say, Scully, I'm not gonna leave you alone here trying to find William. I have to help you. I have to…"

"Oh, not that, Mulder." Scully cut in.

"Oh…"

"I want to talk… about ourselves. Maybe Monica was right. I should have heard you say. I should have heard you explain everything… Mulder, do you trust me?"

"I trust no one but you." Mulder smiled and stepped closer to her. He sat right beside her on the bed.

Scully turned her head looking at him: "Mulder, when I came home that day I heard you talked with someone on the telephone. Who was that? And where did you want to go? I think you promised that you would never leave me without telling me first… I was very angry..."

"I talked with one of my old friends… he's a private eye. I was trying to find some information about William… And my friend he said he had one or two things that I may find them useful… I wanted to find our son; I wanted to meet him to talk it out…"

"Mulder, you were trying to find William?" Scully seemed very surprised. "Why didn't you explain it to me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that if I couldn't find anything, you would be very upset… And you didn't listen to me, so…"

Suddenly Scully turned to Mulder and gave him a hug. She whispered: "Mulder, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry about Jack Whalan. I know I shouldn't behave like that." Mulder caresses her hair and kissed on her check.

"You mean that you were jealous?" Scully smirked.

"No. It just that… I don't like that haughty guy." Mulder started immediately.

"Really?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, you win. Scully. Whatever. Anyway this is not the first time. When we were working at the FBI, I made every guy who wanted to flirt with you look like a loser when I told them you were partner of a high ranking officer…"

"MULDER!" Scully glowered.

"Hahaha just kidding. They gave up on you because they knew that you were Mr. Spooky's" Mulder laughed out loud.

"You ugly thing…" Scully tried to slap his arm, but he held her back and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you, Scully…"

"Mulder…"

"Huh?"

"I want to tell you, I have a feeling that we have found our William…"

"What do you mean?" Mulder looked very surprised.

"Jimmy… his real name is William… I heard Vivian called him so…"

"You mean that he is our son?"  
"I'm not sure… He looks like you, really. His eyes, his hair, his nose, his mouth. Even the way he sitting there thinking…"

"Maybe you haven't notice yet… Remember how he raises his eyebrows? That's how a Scully do it…" Mulder smiled.

"Be serious, Mulder. Monica will send his blood sample to a local lab for DNA testing. I don't know if he is our William, but I'm so worried…"

"What do you worry about?" Mulder held her hands.

"If he is our son, I'm not sure whether he will forgive me or not. How can I face him? How can I tell him that I have to abandon him? Will he forgive me, Mulder?"

Scully started to cry. Mulder held her tight and let her cry in his arms: "We had no other choice, Scully. You had to do it to protect him."

"I always think that even you won't never forgive me…" Scully sobbed her heart out.

"I don't condemn you for abandoning William, Scully. Do you know why he's so important to me? Because he is the son of the woman I love. I always think that it's me who take your normal life away, and William is the best thing that I could give you. You are a mother. Our son, he is the most wonderful thing of our lives. Don't give up. Someday we will meet him, sure. When we got the test result, if Jimmy is not our William, we will continue to find him, me and you, together." Mulder caressed her hair and kissed on her forehead. "Don't give up," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to GILLIAN ANDERSOn - August 9th 2011 - I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! MY GODDESS GILLY~~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Jack just said that he has found three very suspicious islands. We have to go as soon as possible!" Scully said hurriedly.

"Hey, calm down Scully. Only a few days and you'll get Jimmy's blood test result, don't you want it?"

"Monica, my child may be in danger now, and if we don't go immediately, who know what could happen? If Jimmy is my William he should be safe here, but what if he isn't… I just don't want to leave William in the island anyway. It must be very dangerous for him. We simply have to go."

"OK, so prepare for it. We'll leave for the islands tomorrow," Monica said.

"No, Monica, no. We all know how dangerous it could be on the island. I don't want you and John to go with us, just me and Mulder, alright? You have to stay here and take care of the children."

"Dana, we are friends…"

"Dana's right, at least one of us has to stay home and look after the children…" Doggett interrupted her. "You'll stay home and I'll go with them."

"Agent Doggett, you don't have to do that," Mulder said.

"Call me Doggett if you want, but don't add "agent" before it. Like Monica just said, we are friends, Mulder. We're always happy to help you," Doggett smiled.

"That's OK," Monica sighed. "But be careful, will you?"

* * *

"Hello Jimmy. Did you sleep well?" Scully stepped into his room.

"Yes…" William yawned.

Scully smiled at his cute sleepy gestures. He was like a mini version of Mulder when he woke up each morning.

"Now, go downstairs and have a breakfast. Today John, Mulder and I have to go out for a while. Business thing, you know. You and Violet just stay home with Monica, is that alright?"

"Where do you go?" William asked, tried to hide his doubt.

"Important business… but don't worry, I'll be home real soon," Scully caressed his hair and kissed him on his forehead. "Now, go brush your teeth and wash your face."

* * *

"Hello Jack," Scully smiled.

"Hi," Jack Whalan shook their hands.

"I have prepared a boat for you, this way," Jack pointed to a boat anchored near the coast. "But first, let's go inside my house and see what we have there."

Jack and his guests entered the house. The trunk of a car suddenly opened, William and Vivian managed to climb out of it.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Vivian bit her lips.

"Some days ago, Scully took my blood sample for a test, Vivian, I don't know what she was trying to do, but I am having a doubt ever since they left their home so suddenly this morning," William said. "Look… there's a boat…"

"The island? Maybe they leave for the island. Do you think Scully has any relation with the men on the island?"

"I'm not sure," William shook his head. "But how can we know if we don't follow them… Moreover, there are also our friends in the island; I think we still have to go back to that terrible island…"

"William… it is… very dangerous, you know that…" Vivian held his hands.

"I know, Vivian, you can stay here if you want to, I'll go on my own…"

"No, I'll go with you."

"OK, then sneak into the boat before they come back, quick!" William said.

* * *

"This is the island that Jack has told us. Do you bring your gun?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah… Long time haven't used it," Scully smiled, recalled the time when they were in the Bureau.

"It seems pretty peaceful, but beware everyone! Now let's get out of the boat." Doggett said.

They walked deep into the island.

"Look at these trees. Very strange. It seems that someone has improved them. There are some burns and some gunpowder smell somewhere…" Scully pointed to the trees.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like any other island that we went into. Walk slow…" Mulder said, looked around.

"Mulder, Scully, do you hear anything?" Suddenly Doggett spoke out.

"Yeah, is it a…"

"OH GOD….LOOK!" Mulder shouted out loud.

Scully and Doggett turned their heads; there were a flock of Jurassic creature flying towards them.

"RUN AWAY!"

They quickly ran deep into the island, with the monster close behind them.

"We have to go in different ways, if we just go on like this we will make a lot of noise and they'll track us down very easily."

"OK, each of us will take a different road, and we will meet later at this point," Mulder nodded.

"Be careful, Scully…"

* * *

"BANG!" Mulder shot down a flying monster. He didn't notice that another one was flying right behind him.

"BANG!" Another gunshot. The monster fell down to the ground.

Mulder turned his head to see what happened.

"Jimmy, Vivian, what did you do here?" Mulder opened his eyes widely. He seemed to be very surprised.

"Don't ask anything, Mulder. Go and find your friends, and get out of this damned island as soon as possible. You don't know how dangerous this island is." William said.

Mulder looked deep into his eyes…his firm blue eyes. He felt exactly like what he did when Dana Scully looked into his eyes and tried to persuade him that there was no supernatural force some years ago.

"You are…" Mulder asked suspiciously. He unconsciously stepped back, didn't realize that he had crossed a blurred line on the ground.

"STAND STILL!" William shouted at him.

"Why?"

"DON'T MOVE! Landmine! You are standing on a landmine field developed by December group!"

"December group?" Mulder frowned. He didn't seem to understand anything.

"Don't ask. If you step aside, the mine will blow you apart. I'm not kidding!" William said and pointed to the ground.

"Okay Jimmy." Molder looked at his legs and then looked back at him. "I cannot leave, but Scully and Doggett are still out there. You know this island much better than all of us, go and find them, please. Tell them to get out of this island as soon as possible…"

"OK, We'll be back to help you…"

"If you can go away with them, just go. Try and protect Scully for me. Maybe she didn't have many bullets left in her gun…"

William nodded. He and Vivian ran away towards the centre of the island, left Molder all alone with his gun in his hand…

* * *

Scully breathed rapidly; she hided herself behind a tree. There were only two bullets left in her gun, and fortunately there was no monster behind her. Suddenly she heard some footstep walking close behind her.

Scully turned his head to see who it was. She was shocked, started to mumble: "Ethan?"

"Welcome to paradise island, Dana Scully." Ethan clapped his hand and smiled.

"Such a perfect plan!" Suddenly someone else said. The man stepped out from the shadow of another tree.

"Jack Whalan?"

_**A/N: Sorry for updating so slow like this… I'm currently writing four stories, none of which is coming to an end. I have trouble ending my story, really. I have written them for so long now. You can go to my profile page to vote for your most favorite fic, and I'll try to finish it first. Thank you for reading my stories.**_

_**Love**_

_**Annie.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"William, what should we do now?" Vivian asked.

"I got a plan, Vivian, listen well, now we will part in two ways. You will go and find Nick, and bring him to Mulder, his group was specialized in mine clearance and I think he could get rid of those mines. I'll find Scully and Dogget and tell them to get out of this island as soon as possible."

"William…"

"What?"

"You sound very sure that they are good men. Should we trust them?"

"If they had any connection with the men on this island, they wouldn't be attacked by those flying monsters, and surely the wouldn't step on mines. I don't know what do they search for in this island, but I trust them, Vivian."

"You just want to go and save her…" Vivian mumbled.

"What did you say?" William raised his eyebrows.

"No," Vivian shook her head, "I just don't know where should I find Nick."

"Just go to December group's training camp and leave a mark, and he should know that we are returned and we need his help." Realizing that Vivian didn't say anything, William held her hands tightly and said, "Vivian, I know this is dangerous, but they did save us, didn't they? We need to help them; we have to do something, right?"

"William, promise me that you won't do these thing for any personal reason… I'll do anything I can to help you, but I want you to believe me…" Vivian raised her sad eyes looking at him.

"Personal reason? What do you mean by personal reason?"

"You didn't help them because you think Scully was your mother, did you?"

"No, not because of that," William shook his head.

"Alright." Vivian whispered. "Hurry up, before the men on this island track them down…"

* * *

"Step back, Ethan! Now!" Scully pointed her gun at Ethan, shouted angrily.

"Oh, I just don't want to meet my ex-girlfriend like this…" Ethan smiled. "Moreover, if you shoot me, you will never find the truth…"

"What is the truth?" Scully frowned.

"Your son, William…"

Scully started to tremble when she heard them mention her son William. Holding her gun tightly in her hands, she shouted out loud at him: "Where is my son? What did you do to my son?"

"William is no ordinary boy, I must say he is the most special child that ever walked on this island. We all knew about his special powers ever since he was a little child. But as soon as he got to know about his powers, he quickly hides them, or he couldn't use them properly. We couldn't manage to exploit his powers…."

"And?"

"In order to find out what's wrong with him, we staged a small escape plan to see if he was trying to hide his powers or the powers were fading away as he grew up. With a little help from Jack Whalan and a nice twist of fate, William had managed to meet his mother… Just as we expected, his powers became even more powerful when he met his blood relations…"

"And it was… it was William? He's my son, really?" Scully sputtered. As Ethan nodded, tears from her eyes started to ran down her cheek. "Why did you do that? He's just a child… all those children was captured to this damned island. Don't you think it's cruel?"

"Those children are the hope of our mankind, Scully. We have to implant some more genes into their bodies, and they will become the fiercest soldiers of our mankind. December 22, 2012, you know that too, Scully…"

"But they are human! How can you examine, operate or implant some horrible thing into a human body when you not even sure if they would become soldiers or some kind of humanoid monsters?"

"That's why we need to do some experience," Ethan winked at her."

"You cannot do that. Monica will pick them up and bring them back home… You won't be able to capture them…"

"Oh…" Jack interrupted with his laughter. "You didn't know anything. The children followed you to this island. As long as I keep you here, your children will be here, too."

"What?"

"We were trained to live in suspicion, right?… they should do that, trust no one, right? James… a clever boy who betrays his good friends." Ethan said, waved to someone behind his back.

James suddenly appeared behind a tree. Scully couldn't say anything.

* * *

"Scully?"  
A soft voice woke her up. Scully statred slightly.

"Um um um…" She couldn't speak because there was a sticky tape strapped around her mouth and the room was so dark she couldn't see anything.

"It's me. William come close and helped her to disengage the sticky tape.

"My God! What are you doing here?" Scully whispered.

"Hurry up. Let's get out of here now." He quickly untied a rope strapped around her arms, and then tried to untie the other rope around her hands.

"Aww…" Scully groaned, the rope touched her wound in her leg.

"What happened?" William asked her, he felt her blood in his hand. "Did they shoot you?"

Scully weaved her hand back and forth until she touched William's shoulder. She held his shoulder in her arms, "Hey Jimmy, listen up…"

"I'm not Jimmy. My name is William." He interrupted.

"Alright, William, listen to me… I cannot walk… please, William, go and find John and Mulder, and tell them to leave immediately."

"No, I'll help you. We will leave this island together." William replied.

In the dark, Scully couldn't see his face, but hearing his voice, she knew it would be hard to persuade him to leave. William inherited a stubborn characteristic from Mulder. Scully sighed, and then continued.

"William, this is the moment of truth. I came to this island to find my son; he was one of the children here, one of you children. Go and find my friends, and they should help you to leave this island in peace.

"Scully… but…"

Scully interrupted him: "I know, William, you are a lovely boy; I know what you're thinking… But I did a blood test, and I'm not your mother…. William, please, leave now. When you meet Mulder, tell him your story and he will help you to find your mother, alright?" Scully struggled with her emotions to keep a calm voice.

A frightening silence developed between them. William didn't say anything. His eyes were wide opened in surprise.

"And tell Mulder that Monica has come to the island and brought me home already, otherwise he won't never leave without me. Can you help me?"

William looked deep at her eyes in silence. Suddenly, he stepped forward and held her in his tiny arms. "No…" William shook his head fiercely. "I won't leave you here. We go together…"

"Please, William…" Scully implored, tried hard to hold back her tears.

"No…" William's voice seemed choked. "I don't know who my mother is, Scully. I tried hard, I tried, tried to fight, tried to pass all their tests… to find my mother, to find my family. I always thought it was the ultimate goal of my life, but no, it wasn't. I lied to myself. I didn't even know who she was, I haven't met her… But when I'm with you, I feel safe and warm, Scully, even though you're not my mother, I just cannot leave you alone here. I choose you; the one who bring me such a wonderful time, and not my biological mother, with whom I've never met… so, go with me now. We're gonna leave together."

Scully held him tightly in her arms and kissed him in his forehead, "William…" She cried.

"Go now…" He urged.

"My legs were wounded… it will make us run very slow, and they will catch up with us."

"Go! Don't give up, Scully." William said firmly.

"Yeah!" Scully nodded.

"Scully?"

"What?"

"If you find your son and meet your son…" William said hesitantly.

"We'll live together, if you want it…" Scully smiled. She understood his worry. He was just a ten year old boy, after all.

"Of course I want it…" William smiled.

Just when they got outside, William heard a very familiar voice. He couldn't believe his ears.

"James?"

_**A/N: Sorry for updating this story so late… I'm very busy in my university. I would like to extend my condolence to Gillian and her family. May her brother rest in peace. RIP Aaron Anderson.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"James?" William opened his eyes widely in surprise.

"William…"

William ran to James and hugged him in his tiny arms, "thank God, you're still alive."

"I'm sorry…" James said very quietly.

"What are you talking about?" William seemed confused.

"I told them our plans… all of our plans… even when I pretended to die, it was Ethan told me to do so…"

"What?" William quickly moved his arms away from him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, William…"

"Why did you do that to us?" William bit his lips. He couldn't believe that his closest friend betrayed him.

"Ethan said he would bring me back home if I did what he said..." James continued, his tears started to run down his cheek.

"And it's more important than your friends?"

"I want to go home, Willy, I don't want to die on this island… I'm sorry."

"So what do you want from us now?"

"I just want to redeem myself, William. I know a path that could lead us out of this place…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Believe me, William, you have to believe me. We don't have time. Ethan will be back very soon."

William didn't say anything, but in the darkness he felt Scully's hand squeezed his.

"Okay, I believe you one more time…"

* * *

They moved in the deep forest for quite a long time, the darkness surrounded almost everything on their way, and there was only the ambiguous moonlight from the sky. Scully felt her body became colder and colder, and her wounds bled very badly.

"William…" she whispered.

"What's the problem?"

"How is Mulder?"

"Vivian is going to find somebody to help him."

"Help?"

"Ah no, not really…" William didn't want to make her worry.

"What happened to Mulder?" Scully stopped.

"Ah uhm, he had some problem…"

"William, if we continue to run like this, they will catch us sooner or later. Monica is on this island, and she should be back to find me. Let's find somewhere to hide, I'm going to stay here and you and James go and find Mulder, and get out of this island as quick as possible. Monica and me will try to escape later... We will meet after leaving this island. Is that OK?"

"No, it's not OK. It's too dangerous for you." William shook his head.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry William. Believe me. Monica will be back and help me with this," Scully tried to fake an assuring smile to him.

In the darkness, William couldn't see her extremely pale face. He hesitated for a while, but eventually nodded his head, "just wait here, I'll try to look around and see if I can find a place for you to hide."

* * *

"Why did you lie to him?" James asked Scully after William left them.

"You know how bad my wounds are, James. William would never leave me behind if he knew what happened to me, and they will catch us eventually... James, can you help me with this?"

"What is it?"

"I'll go and hide behind the trees over there. When William comes back, you'll tell him that Monica comes back and take me with her. And then both of you should leave immediately."

"I cannot lie to him anymore."

"But it will help you and William get out of this island alive… You want to see your family, don't you?" Scully continued to persuade him.

"I heard you and Ethan talked, you are William's mother… Why didn't you tell him? Why did you say that you are not her mother?"

"Because William must live… I was wrong when I abandoned him, and now I cannot left him in danger like this one more time. Can you help me, please? Help me get him out of this deadly island to start a new life…"

James didn't say anything.

"Please…" Scully whispered very quietly.

* * *

"Can you do it?" Mulder asked the boy. He didn't seem to believe a ten year old boy who tried to plant some kind of device into the ground.

"You shouldn't doubt him. He was trained to do this," Vivian frowned.

Nick didn't say anything to them. He continued to stick some wires into his special device.

"I will count to three, and after that we must immediately jump away. Remember, be quick, as quick as possible. OK?" Nick said.

"OK."

"One… two… three!"

They immediately jumped forward. Just a few seconds later, the landmines exploded with a terribly thunderous roar.

"It was dangerous…" Mulder wiped the dust off his face, "it nearly left me buried in the dust and stones."

"You are the best, Nick," Vivian smiled.

"Thank you for your compliment, but we don't have time, Viv. They heard the explosion and they could be here in any minute. We have to leave now," Nick said.

"Where is Jimmy?" Mulder asked.

"Jimmy? Ah… his real name is William. He went another way and tried to find Scully. He told me and Nick to help you."

"Scully? Is she ok?" Mulder asked worryingly.

"I don't know, but we should get to the meeting point that William told me before. Perhaps they are already there waiting for us."

"Let's go."

_**A/N: Sorry for the (very) late update. There are only few chapters left and the story will end soon. Thank you for reading my fic, and please write a review if you are interested. Love you.**_


End file.
